


Shall we dance?

by Kamaleen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Jhin, Consensual Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexual Content, Top!Rakan, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, because Rakan is all about dance and I love Jhin's quotes about dance so I want to see them together, the fic no one ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: Jhin was hired to kill one of the Rebel. Rakan should be hunting him down and kill the cabal's assassin, but he decided to dance with the virtuoso instead. Things work out for both of them in the end though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor settings in this story, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of League of Legends.
> 
> Beta reader: Non /please let me know if anyone is interested in checking this story ^^ //English is not my first language
> 
>  
> 
> Hi! Well, I know that Rakan/Xayah is canon but after I listened to Rakan's quotes I was like...I wanted to see him dance with Jhin. You know. The dear virtuoso was all about dancing, productions, blah, blah blah...
> 
> I can't help but notice that Xayah's classic skin has almost the same tone as Jhin's bloodmoon skin, just a bit dimmer. I would have written a fic about her and Rakan too if her voice lines was better. In my opinion she sounds like a 40% edgelord mixed with 60% angry moody teenager. But I really like both Rakan and Xayah's outfits though.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy this story ^^

 

 

 

Jhin never liked going to taverns. Of course he would go there to gather information and to setup the stage, but he never enjoyed being there. Taverns, pubs, or bars were usually too crowded, too full with fools and mostly unqualified materials. Jhin loved to create art, but if he had a choice he would select the finest actors and actresses only. However, most of the time the person of the leading roles for his work were chosen for him by the council or whoever hired him.

Some actors and actresses were decent, and the materials near them were good, but some were so hideous that they needed extra-afford to make the beauty out of them. The scenes must have the best decorated and the story must full with twists and turns, or else their natural ugliness would make his work looked like a work of a caveman than a work of an artist. Even though it meant Jhin would have to overwork on that production.

Tonight was just like any other night that he had to go to the tavern to gather information. Jhin kept his pace slow and sluggish as he walked into the building, pretending to be just another overworked foes who were here for a drink after work.

Slowly, Jhin walked toward an empty table at the corner of the room. At least this place looked decent enough. Most of the waitresses were flirting with the customers, trying to make them order more.

His target was sitting in the other corner of the room. A female rebel with long golden hair and begin skin. _Boring_ , Jhin thought, already planning a production for her. _She's not ugly, but there's nothing standing out about her. 'Story of an Ugly duckling who will turn into a beautiful swan' won't work for this one. She's too plain, but not ugly. Or maybe it should be a miserable story? 'A girl who lives and dies but no one has never notices when she's around or when she's gone', hm…but I will need to test the color on her skin first. Also, red can't be a primary color for her, it doesn't suit a miserable story. Red is not 'plain'…maybe white might work out for this one? White and gold but no one ever notices…maybe…maybe…maybe…_

Jhin almost lost himself in his thought that he nearly forgot to look at her companions. They're also the factions of this productions. The order was to kill just one rebel, and he's low on materials so he wouldn't be able to afford more than one actor/actress this time.

Jhin diverted his eyes from the girl with golden hair to look at her companions instead. Oh, they makes her even more plain, he thought as he took in the vibrant colors of the two Vastayans seating next to his target. The first one was a girl with red hair and long feather-liked cape. It's obvious that her primary colors were red and purple, which irritated Jhin a bit because one of his outfits had the same primary colors. Nevertheless, what most stood out of her outfit were the golden feathers attached to a large bird skull on her shoulder. The golden color of the feathers matched her eyes. Suddenly, Jhin felt like he wanted to rip those eyes out. Gold was his power color, not her.

However, the Vastayan girl suddenly looked dimmed when Jhin looked at the other Vastayan seating besides her. This one was a male. He had red and light blond hair. The red hair was only on the front right of his head and the tips of his animal-like ears; unlike the female Vastayan's ears which were all covered in red. His shoulders were broad and strong. Jhin could see the muscle of his arms flexed as he moved his hands around while talking to the two girls.

Jhin shifted a bit to get a better look at the male Vastayan. Judging from his legs, he was tall – maybe even taller than Jhin. He wore a feather-liked golden cape without a shirt. Nevertheless, there was a skull with purple-red feathers strapped to the front of the cape. The color resembled the female Vastayan's cape.

Then, the male Vastayan turned and their eyes met. Jhin quickly looked away on instinct. Without a mask, he's nothing; that's what Jhin kept reminding himself. However, that brief eye contact was enough for him to see that the male Vastayan's eyes were light blue and stunning. And his face's structure was impressive. Triangle face, strong jaw, long and straight nose, obvious cheekbones and a curved mouth. Jhin could say that this man was the most magnificent Vastayan he had ever seen.

And, suddenly, Jhin wanted to touch that face.

 _No, no, this is not a time to be thinking about others_ , Jhin told himself, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. _The clients want her gone in three days. I have three days to make, at least, a decent production out of this one. Plain and miserable it is then. What a boring story._

Jhin spent the next ten minutes forming the plan. He would have to rehearse this play several time before he's ready. He avoided looking at the table, but wasn't sure why.

After ten good minutes of planning, Jhin was ready to go scout the area. He had to make sure his entrance and his exit were safe.

As Jhin looked up, his eyes were locked with a pair of light blue eyes again. The male Vastayan was openly looking at him. Jhin wasn't sure what he should do, so he decided to quickly get up and tossed the coin on the table. He then walked out of the tavern and disappeared into the darkness outside.

 

* * *

 

 

Rakan was bored. Well, he's supposed to be paying attention to what Xayah and Lilac were talking but he couldn't. He really couldn't. That man was special. Of course he looked like an ordinary human Ionian, but there's something very different about him. He's full with magic, Rakan could sense it. Magic that shouldn't belong to human. But he's surely a human. If that man was a Vastayan, Rakan would have sense it.

"What is it?"

Xayah asked. They had been together long enough for each to notice when there's something wrong with the other. Suddenly, Rakan found himself wanting to lie even that he knew it's a futile attempt. Xayah could tell when he lied, and so could he.

"A man, he just left," Rakan spoke, eyeing the door. "He looks like a normal dude but there's something wrong about him. Did you sense it?"

"No," Xayah frowned. Well, it's totally normal; between them Rakan was more sensitive to magic than her. That's why he's the one doing better with shielding. "What did you find?" She asked him, ears perking up.

"He's full with magic, strong one, very strong one," Rakan replied. "A magic that shouldn't belong to a human. But he's not a Vastayan."

"Should we follow him?" Lilac asked. It's clear that she's worried. "He might be a spy."

"Nah, he's probably just another poor dude who was effected by the old magic of Ionia," Rakan shrugged, settling back on his chair. "Not the first unlucky pal we met."

"Right," Xayah nodded and turned back to Lilac. Rakan had a feeling that she's going to ask more about that human later. "So…about the rumor that the Council knows about you…"

"Don't worry," Lilac smiled. "I know how to defend myself. The Council won't catch me."

"I'm more afraid that they would want you dead than alive," Xayah interrupted, her voice stern with concern. "You have to be very careful."

"I will, I promise," Lilac nodded before looking at the clock. "I'll have to go, see you two at the base."

"See ya," Rakan nodded as Lilac stood up and left, so now it's just him and Xayah.

"So," Xayah titled her head. "What did you sense from him?"

"He's strong in magic, in the…you know…the feeling was like I'm reading another Vastayan's current. But the thing is…he's not one. Well, it's pretty obvious that he's a human, you know, his smell is very human," Rakan shrugged. "And the current is not very stable. Sometimes it's gone and then suddenly came back. It's like watching the tide in a stormy night, for the lack of a better word."

"Can you track him down?" Xayah asked. Sometimes Rakan could track people by using the magic they had. During the two, it's surprising that Rakan was the tracker since he's usually the very loud and noisy one.

"Perhaps," Rakan nodded, he could still sense the man. That human was not for away. Actually, Rakan thought that he's walking in some kind of circle. "He's still around. Do you want to join me?"

"No, I will make sure Lilac gets home safely," Xayah replied, standing up. "I've a feeling that she's in danger. We can't afford to lose her."

"Got it babe," Rakan nodded, grinning as he kissed her on the cheek before Xayah left. "See you back at the base. Oh, in case you want a movie night, I will grab some snacks."

"Maybe," Xayah nodded and walked out of the room in silence while Rakan stretched, yawned, and walked out of the tavern with a determination to see what the strange human was doing.

Sensing magic was an ability every Vastayan had since they all were connected with the power of the earth, but the effectiveness was not the same. Rakan's ability to sense the magic was considered among one of the very bests while Xayah's was average.

Liked smell, magic did leave trails. Rakan jumped from one tree to another as he tracked down the strange human from the tavern. The magic trail showed him that the human was walking in…circle? Yes, he's walking in circle around the tavern. _This means two things_ , Rakan raised his eyebrows. _He's lost or he's scouting the area. I beg it's the latter. A spy, perhaps, or the Council's initiative._

Rakan had dealt with spy before. And despite himself didn't appreciate killing, he'd found himself pretty good at taking life and disposing the bodies. But this man is…interesting… Rakan grinned, slowly dropping down from the tree. He had decided to approach the man first.

 

* * *

 

 

Jhin just finished scouting this area when he heard someone dropping down from a tree nearby. He had had a feeling that he's being watched but couldn't pinpoint wear his stalker was yet, until he turned and came face to face with the male Vastayan from the tavern.

"Hello lad, are you lost?" the Vastayan asked, smiling. Jhin took a step back. He considered himself tall by Ionian standard, but this male was taller, and it's not because of the hair. "Or…" the Vastayan continued, a smile turned into a grin. "…are you scouting the area? You know, your magic is everywhere. I'm impressed that you're not bored to death from walking in circle around and around."

 _How did he know?!_ Jhin hadn't experienced such panic for a while. _How did he? Wait…magic? My magic? What did he mean by saying my magic was everywhere? I didn't use magic. Not a single spell._ Nevertheless, he didn't let his panic showed and thanked his past-self for practicing acting for years.

"Oh, I'm walking in circle?" he spoke, his voice calm and collective. His mask didn't slip as he moved to stand in a posture that looked relaxed. One of his hand already searched for Whisper that was strapped to his lower back. "I didn't notice."

"You're a terrible liar," the male Vastayan smirked, his light blue eyes were staring at Jhin; they looked like they're shining in the dark. "You know, for the one who has Vastayan's magic this high, you clearly has no idea how magic work."

 _What? What is he talking about? Vastayan's magic? That's ridiculous._ Jhin mentally frowned, his hand now found Whisper and was gripping on its handle. One of his finger had slipped to caress the trigger. "I do not understand what you're talking about." He spoke, his voice still calm. "I'm just a mere human, I do not have magic." _Well, not having an ability to use magic by myself, at least._ He knew how to add magic into weapons, but didn't know how to use that kind of power by himself.

"Yup, I totally bought that, totally didn't think it's a lie," the male Vastayan rolled his eyes as he continued, stepping closer. "But the problem is, you're not a good liar at all. I can sense your magic everywhere."

 _What is it with him and magic?_ Jhin almost rolled his eyes in annoyance. He thought about blowing this male Vastayan's head off but decided against it. He didn't know what the other could do, so he better not giving him a reason to attack. Jhin hated to fight an enemy that he didn't know about them. He wasn't those idiots who used only strength so planning didn't matter for them; Jhin needed time to plan his attack.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Jhin forced himself to remain calm. "And I would be very grateful if you explain to me about the magic."

"Like hell I would," the male Vastayan laughed. Jhin felt like he was being mocked, and he didn't like it. "Sorry I didn't buy your little act, no offense, actually you could have fool me if I wasn't good at sensing the nature of Ionia in all living things."

 _Oh, so he can detect magic_ , Jhin mentally noted. He couldn't helped but noted that this Vastayan made him think of a male bird. _So flashy, but stupid._ He thought, his grip on Whisper tightened.

"So, back to my first question. Or the second question, whatever," suddenly, the Vastayan's voice dropped down. Not an octave, but enough for Jhin to feel the change in the atmosphere. This creature was ready to kill him. "Scouting the area? Are you planning an assassination?"

 _How unlucky_ , Jhin mentally sighed. _I could try playing along, but it would be a waste of time. I've better things to do._ So he spoke, "how lovely that you ask, but it's not your business."

"Bah, that line is boring," Rakan put his hands on his hip. "If I want to make it my business, it will be my business."

Jhin knew he's in trouble. He knew he shouldn't be feeling excited. However, he knew that he had to get away from here if he didn't want the male Vastayan suspect that he's about to murderer his friend. So, Jhin decided to gamble. "If you're so stubborn, maybe you can help me." He spoke, smirking as he saw confusion in other's eyes.

"Help you? Why should I help you?" the Vastayan's eyes widened. Jhin almost laughed at how lucky he was to make a right guess that this Vastayan was also one of those Rebel, since he seemed to Lilac's friend.

"Because you enjoy seeing Ionian died," Jhin spoke. His voice was calm but offered nothing to read; an art he had been perfecting for years. "There is a girl at the tavern, she's a spy from the Ionian government. And I'm an assassin for hire. Got it?" Honestly, Jhin would like to use the word 'artist', but he's afraid that this creature wouldn't understand his art. And he wasn't lying. There was a girl at the tavern, a girl who sent them information about Lilac, Jhin wasn't ordered to kill her but he guessed that her life didn't matter for the government after she had done her part. They wouldn't complain if Jhin wanted more material for his work.

And he didn't tell a lie, not verbally. He would let the taller male made his own assumption and he's sure that, like major population would, this Vastayan would assume that Jhin was hired to kill the spy.

"Well," the humanoid shrugged, "I might be able to help you. When will you attack? And how did you know about me?"

"That's a story for another time," Jhin shook his head. "Stick around if you want to see my work." He, experimentally, took a step back, and the Vastayan didn't try to follow him.

"Goodnight and good luck with your hunt then," the taller male nodded, flashing him a smile. "Oh, and my name is Rakan. Yours?"

Jhin had the urge to just kill this man and moved on. Yet, he replied, "Khada", and then he disappeared into the shadow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Three days later, Lilac was found dead in a field next to the tavern. Besides her was the body of the government's spy. Both of them were dressed in purple and gold, throat sliced open, hands entwined and dark red flowers bloomed around them. Well, actually they're white flower but Jhin had painted them with blood.

Jhin made sure to disappear before Rakan and the female Vastayan were there. He had visited the government's Intelligence yesterday and learnt the name and affinition of both of them. Rakan and Xayah. Vastayans. The Charmer and the Rebel.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Six days after killing Lilac, Jhin arrived at the capital of Ionia. His first stop was at the rendezvous with his handler to take the payment, and then he was off to Kashuri armories. He had to restock before his next production. The Ionian Council had given him a private quarter there, in case Jhin wanted to stay the night there.

 

After hours of adjusting his weapons, Jhin left the workshop and went to his quarter. He needed some sleep before he started working again tomorrow. And these past few days he had been quite restless. He wasn't sure why, but his mind seemed to think that he's being followed. But for six days nothing happened, maybe he might just making this all up.

Except that he found Rakan standing in his quarter when he opened the door.

"Oh, hello, do you miss me?" the Vastayans smiled at him, Jhin felt his blood ran cold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer, I promise ^^


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

"So…you're the cabal's assassin."

"Yes, I am."

"Impressive."

"Thank you" Jhin nodded, his eyes never left Rakan. And the Vastayan? Well, he was stretching out on Jhin's bed, hands under his head. Jhin hated to point out that he would have to change the sheet because Rakan was slightly covered in mud before he jumped on his bed.

At first Jhin thought that he's going to be in trouble, but Rakan just casually explained that he's here to find out who Jhin was. Of course the Vastayan knew that Jhin killed Lilac. He even stressed that he and his girlfriend, Xayah, wanted to kill Jhin, but their comrades had another thought. Since Jhin was an assassin for hire, maybe they could use him to do some assassination.

So, Rakan punched him and then jumped on Jhin's bed, telling him that he's here to talk.

Jhin's left cheek was still on fire, but he regained his compose and sat on the chair nearby and listened to Rakan talking. He half wanted to paint his room with Rakan's blood, but Rakan might bring interesting contract for him in the future. Jhin was quite bored of killing political figures and Rebels. He wanted a new kind of drama to create a production and a new type of actor.

"So, that's all," Rakan pushed himself off the bed, shaking his golden cape and spilled more dirt onto the floor. Jhin frowned; he really wanted to stab Rakan right now. However, Rakan's next sentence stopped him in place. "So…one last thing…" Rakan's voice suddenly dropped down several keys. And then he's in front of Jhin in no time. "…how many Vastayans have you killed?"

"Does it matter?" Jhin replied calmly, ready to punch Rakan if needed. He might not be best in hand to hand combat, but he's decent enough to defend himself; as long as Rakan didn't have some kind of special training – which Jhin was quite sure that the other had.

"It does," Rakan stepped closer. "You know… I've talked to several Vastayans…they told me a story of Ionian sorcerers who seek for power beyond their understanding." His voice was above whisper right now. "And you know what? They befriend some Vastayans, asking for their knowledge, and when they got what they want…they put those Vastayans in a cage and drained their magic." Rakan took another step and Jhin felt his back hit the wall.

 _Shit…_ he thought, he's in the corner with nowhere to go. And Rakan, he had the same face Zed had when the ninja was about to kill him. Jhin's hands shook, but he did his best to conceal it.

Rakan was still talking. "You know what happen to Vastayans without magic? Of course you know. They die. A slow, painful death. And those scumbags had their magic in their blood. However, that magic wasn't theirs, so it faded away as time passed." Rakan's blue eyes were shining with anger. "Do you know what they did next? Despite accepting that they could not have what wasn't theirs, they seek for new Vastayans." Another step and now they're just inches apart. "Hundreds years ago Ionian government had banished this practice, but they did nothing when their own sorcerers start practicing this art. Until now they still did nothing."

A hand came to grab Jhin's jaw, and Jhin cried out because it hurt, really hurt. "I will ask again. How many Vastayan had you killed?" Rakan growled, another hand was pushed against Jhin's heart.

"Never…" Jhin choked the words out. "Never count."

Rakan growled and tightened his hand. Pain erupted and Jhin screamed, legs kicking out and got Rakan in the stomach.

"Liar" the Vastayan growled, slammed Jhin against the chair nearby. Jhin groaned. His head was throbbing and he started to have flashback of his worst memory. It's not the day he was caught, it's the day he was pinioned. _No, no, no! Not now!_

"It's not your business," Jhin growled back, grabbing a nearby spare gun on the shelf. It had no bullet but Jhin was sure he could use it to hit Rakan and it would be painful. This gun was quite heavy.

"It's my business. You have Vastayan's magic in your blood."

"That's because I'm half-Vastayan!" Jhin shouted, swung the gun at Rakan's head. "Now get the fuck out of here!" he screamed as the images flashed before his eyes. His mother kind grabbing him, putting him down on his stomach. Hands grabbing his feathers as they pushed him to the ground and cursed him, cursed his mother for laying with such animal; for sleeping with a human.

As they cut his feathers off and burnt the wounds with fire, Jhin screamed. He cried for his parents for help, but they wouldn't be able to. His father and mother were there, just a few meters away from him with knives stabbed to their hearts.

However, one of the Vastayans had the feeling that Jhin should be given another chance in life, so they threw him down a river. Jhin was half alive when the water gently sent him up ti the riverbank to be found by an old woman. She saved him and gave him shelter. But she wasn't able to keep him for long because she's struggling with her life herself. So, as soon as Jhin recovered, he was sent to an orphanages.

Jhin screamed, sobbed, and cried, as those images flashed before his eyes. He's back to that child again. A child with human's features but with deep red-purple wings; the wings he inherited from his mother. He just learnt how to fly when his wings were chopped off, leaving ugly scars in their places.

 

When Jhin came back to himself, he was sitting in Rakan's lap. The other was trying his best to comfort him, his golden feathers spread into wings and stretched to create a golden cocoon. One hand stroking his head while the other was supporting his back.

"I'm sorry," Rakan said, his voice soft and his hands were gentle. "I have never known… I'm so sorry."

Jhin stayed still, frowning in confusion. Rakan spoke as if he knew what happened, and his hands…now one of them was ghosting around the area where his wings once be.

Then Jhin remembered that some Vastayan with high sensitivity in magic might be able to see another Vastayan's memories – or sometimes even human. Well, Jhin was half Vastayan anyway.

Panic raised up and Jhin pushed until he got himself out of that golden cocoon. He's panting hard. Anger and shame flooded his vein. He had no idea why he mentally broke down liked that in front of Rakan. And now he's very angry and terrified.

"Get out" he spoke, voice shaking. To his surprise, Rakan stood up and left without a word.

Jhin sighed, rubbing his face before dropping himself down on the bed. Right now he didn't care about the dirt, the faint scent of Rakan on the sheet was suddenly calming. Jhin found himself curving into a ball and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jhin hadn't met Rakan or any other Vastayan for weeks, and then he met both Rakan and Xayah in the rift.

He had to admit that these two was quite a pair. Zyra grunted besides him as she tried her best to keep them away. However, in the end Jhin ended up on the ground. Zyra, Elise, Graves, and Xayah were temporary dead, but Rakan was alive and well.

"You know, you do have some style… for a human," that Vastayan, Rakan, was very close now. He's standing right beside him, one of his foot nearly touched Jhin's cheeks. Then, he crotched down and leaned close. Jhin frowned, now he thanked himself for having the second layer of mask on his face.

"Killing you will be one of my finest work," despite the pain in his chest, Jhin gritted out with the calmest voice he could manage. This match wasn't over yet, soon he would respawn and then he's going to paint this golden bird in blood.

"Yeah, yeah, I will be waiting…" Rakan rolled his eyes and stood up. Jhin sighed and let his eyes diverted to the sky above. He couldn't help but think that it was so plain compared to the golden bird on the opposite team.

 

In the end Jhin managed to kill Xayah twice. One by his own and the other in a team fight. The only problem was when he aimed for Rakan, his hands seemed to shake a bit and missed the headshot. Taliyah was the finishing him off with a stone.

"Looks like you've got a thing or two to learn yourself," she taunted, and Jhin glared at her. "What?" the girl frowned at him, confused. However, Jhin was in no mood to explain nor giving a nasty taunt, so he just turned to take down the turret instead.

However, despite the strong thirst for bloodshed and to give Rakan the grand moment of death, they still lost. Jhin didn't take it hard, it's just another match. Yet, when the golden bird walked toward him after their nexus had crumbled, Jhin felt like reloading his gun and shot the Vastayan in the liver.

"So, how was your performance today?" Rakan smirked. Xayah wasn't with him, the female Vastayan was busy talking to Ahri. "Wait, wait, no need to give me a poetry, just tell me the number. On the pathetic scale from one to ten, where will you place yourself?"

Jhin's hand was itching. He wanted to shoot Rakan right now despite the general manner that they did not fight after the match. It's Taliyah's that stopped him. She seemed to sense that something was very off about Jhin today and decided to join in.

"Hi, I haven't had a chance to talk to you before." She said, beaming at Rakan. "Hi, I'm Taliyah, from Shurima. I've been to Ionia last year, it's a very wonderful place."

"Of course it is," Rakan smiled back. "But it used to be better than this. When magic is free and everything is about nature, you know…without some human claiming that they're the best. That they knew what true art is…"

Jhin turned and left the Rift before he couldn't take it and shot the Vastayan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They met each other several time after that. Jhin found himself obsessed with killing Rakan than killing the ones the Vastayan was protecting. He did kill Rakan once over a team fight, but it didn't bring him relief, not at all. It only made Jhin craved for something more; something that he didn't know.

Rakan kept taunting him every time they met. Sometimes it's a joke that had secondary meaning – sexual meaning. Jhin wondered if Rakan intended that or the Vastayan was just too dense to know that. Well, Jhin who was very good in poetry always found a sentence or two to counter Rakan's taunt. But his taut didn't seem to bother Rakan much, actually he felt like them only fueled Rakan to continue. Yet, Jhin would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Then, on the day that he went back to Kashuri amories, Rakan was waiting for him there.

"How did you get pass the guards outside?" Jhin asked, taking out his mask. Rakan had seen his real face before, so it's not matter much. Well, actually Jhin had thought that he wouldn't be so comfortable around Rakan with his mask off, but somehow he did.

"I can fly, but I just don't do that very often," Rakan replied, showing how his feathers could form into wings. Jhin nodded, pulling his cape off himself and hung it neatly beside the mask. He then grabbed a towel and turned to look at Rakan.

"What do you want?" he asked, surprised that he's actually more comfortable and relaxed in Rakan's presence than he thought.

"There is a festival in town," Rakan said, grinning. "Let's go?"

"What?" Jhin raised his eyebrows. "Your girlfriend is so busy that you have to bother me instead?"

"Well, maybe?" Rakan shrugged. "She just attends another meeting but it's boring, so I decided to check on you instead. You coming?"

"If you buy me dinner," Jhin said, intended for it to be a joke. But Rakan's grin just widened.

"Yeah, I will buy you dinner. I will buy you flowers if you want. Oh, and we can go watch the firework after this. You know. One of your human's inventions that I didn't hate."

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Jhin rolled his eyes, but he took a shower and dressed up for the night. Rakan was like an over-excited puppy when he grabbed Jhin's hand and pulled him out of his quarter.

And, to Jhin's surprise, the Vastayan hugged him close and flew out of the nearby window. Jhin yelped, holding on to Rakan as the other took them toward the middle of the town and landed softly on a wooden roof. Below them was the festival.

"What do you want for dinner?" came a question, and Jhin felt like slapping himself for letting Rakan took him here.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They met each other once a week after that. Jhin was impressed that Rakan seemed to be able to find him wherever he was. There was one time Rakan walked right into a manor Jhin just finished painting its walls with blood of its owner.

"It's lunch time, let's go!" and casually tugged Jhin's arm and pulled him out of the room. Jhin was too stunned to do anything and let Rakan pulled him out of the manor.

Nevertheless, after that they did have lunch together. Jhin asked about Xayah and Rakan told him that she's not a good companion for lunch – that she didn't appreciate the art of food and desert. Jhin just chuckled and told Rakan about Piltover and Demacia's traditional cuisines.

 

 

There were several times that they're on the same team. Jhin couldn't help but note that Rakan, beneath his taunt and irritating act, was really protective. He had never let Jhin out of his sight. Actually, Rakan was quite aggressive toward anyone who targetted Jhin. To his surprise, Jhin found himself very happy about it.

To be honest, Jhin had a feeling that he knew where they're going, but didn't expect it to happen when Rakan asked if he want to stay the night at the Vastayan's place. Xayah was out for some mission Rakan didn't want to go.

Jhin knew that he shouldn't say yes, but he did and the dinner Rakan cooked as great. He shivered when Rakan caressed his hair, telling Jhin that he had the most impressive raven hair the Vastayan had never seen.

Then, Rakan kissed him. Jhin was surprised and didn't know what to do, but it felt nice so he let Rakan continued.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took a while before the kiss developed into something else. But they'd never gone far, until the tenth time that Rakan invited Jhin to spend the night at his place.

"You've awoken something deep inside me,"Jhin whispered as he caressed Rakan's hair. The Vastayan was placing kisses everywhere. One of his hand was on Jhin's hip, while the other was roaming up and down his back, sending pleasure up his spine.

"Crap, what am I supposed to do with you then?" Rakan whispered back, a playful grin on his face. Jhin wasn't sure if the taller make was kidding or did he truly have no idea what to do next. If it's the latter, Jhin surely would be very disappointed.

"Shall we dance?" So, Jhin asked in a slight sing-song tone. He knew that Rakan loved to dance, with or without the hidden meaning.

"Dancing is not just about movements, at least for me," the Vastayan chuckled against Jhin's temple, holding the virtuoso close. "It's about connections. It's about magic, it's about joy," Rakan spoke, his voice soft against Jhin's ears and the virtuoso shivered slightly. "You know, I can teach you a lot about Vastayan dances," he kissed the smaller male's cheek and then moved to trail his lips along Jhin's jawline. "Actually, tell me about your dance. How do you dance? Why do you dance? And who have you danced with?"

"I've never danced with anyone before," Jhin admitted. "Most of the time I pull their strings and then they dance."

"Oh, so I'm your first?" Rakan intended it to be a joke, but then Jhin froze in place. The Vastayan frowned, pulling away a bit to look at the man in his arms. He's about to ask if the other was okay when he saw how red Jhin's cheeks were.

 _Adorable_ was what popped up in his head, his smile widened. "Oh, my dear puppeteer," Rakan purred, tightened his embrace. "It's an honor, and no, I'm not joking. It's truly an honor to be your first."

"Oh my Goodness, you know how to kill the mood," Jhin sighed, putting one hand on the back of Rakan's head and pushed his face down. "Shut up and kiss me already."

"With pleasure."

And then they're kissing. Both were trying to dominate each other, but it's just an act, of course, because in the end Jhin surrendered. He let himself be crushed against the wall, hands looped around Rakan's shoulders as he let the Vastayan controlled the pace.

"Bed!" Jhin yelped, a little panic showed when Rakan started grinding their hips together. His boldness from earlier disappeared. The Vastayan's erection was obvious, while Jhin's was still covered in layers of clothes.

"No, no, it's too early for that," Rakan replied, shoving Jhin back against the wall when the other tried to make him move. "This is just _ACT I_ , you will have to wait for _ACT III_." One of his hand held Jhin in place by the hip, while the other reached up to title the virtuoso's face for more kisses. "Or maybe we can go with this position until you're too tired to keep yourself up," he whispered against Jhin's ear, keeping their hips connected to each other with a leisure but firm thrust.

Jhin wanted to tell Rakan that all he had done anything sexual with was his own hands and that he had no experience in this position, but then he's afraid Rakan would find him imperfect and decide to leave. Besides, Jhin always push himself not to be just 'good', but perfect. And Rakan? Jhin had a feeling that the other wouldn't accept anything but perfection.

Rakan's hand dipped down, finding its way into Jhin's pants and the virtuoso almost shouted in surprise when the rough hand gripped him. He had never any hand except his down there before. It's amazing, it's overwhelming, and Jhin was sure that he wouldn't last long.

"Look at you," Rakan whispered as he pushed Jhin's pants down. His golden feathers spread and placed themselves on both side of them; caging Jhin in the middle. "You are gorgeous."

Jhin had no idea when Rakan had managed to push their organs against one another and then his hands were around both of them, jerking off with a hard but steady pace. Jhin gasped, holding on to Rakan's shoulders as Rakan's cock slid against his. He had heard that Vastayan's genitals were a bit different from human's and Rakan was no exception. However, Jhin couldn't tell what was different about Rakan's. Of course it's bigger and slightly longer than his, but there was something, something that Jhin was sure he didn't have.

He was about to look down when Rakan captured him in a brutal kiss. Jhin moaned into the other's mouth as Rakan's hand moved faster, bringing them closer to the edge. And then Jhin was coming. He shouted and sobbed as pleasure raged through him, making his head spin. Jhin barely registered the cum being shot to his stomach and Rakon's, only noticed that Rakan jerked them both through their orgasm.

"Are you alright?" Rakan asked, touching his cheek with one hand. "Jhin, are you there?"

Jhin wanted to both punch Rakan and asked him for more kiss. However, what he said was, "You're right about being my first, but it's…not only just the dance…" and he found himself didn't know how to continue.

Rakan's eyes widened, and then he's pulling Jhin away from the wall. Jhin made a curious sound before finding himself being pushed toward the bed.

"Rakan?" he asked. Not the bed didn't fee nice, but he was afraid of something else. Jhin was afraid that Rakan would see that he's imperfect, _weak,_ and needed to be patronized. "You say it's not until ACT III", he tried to sound relax and playful, but when their eyes met Jhin knew that Rakan didn't buy it.

"Screw past me, past me was an idiot," Rakan said, nuzzling Jhin as he laid the virtuoso down on the bed. "Hey, don't give me that look, you're still perfect. We just have to adjust to the new scenario."

"New scenario?" Jhin frowned, already offended that he's not capable of taking whatever Rakan was about to throw at him. "Why the bed then?" He asked, gulping when Rakan looked outright hungry. But then the Vastayan shook his face and leaned down to kiss him, his golden feathers covered them both.

"Vastayan's first coupling with a new partner is about violence and controls. Possessiveness. Especially if the new partner is a virgin, their pureness drove us mad." Rakan whispered, hovering above Jhin as they looked at each other in the eyes. "And I'm not exaggerating, but it will be far more…intense…compared to your kind. And I won't let you go, not even when you beg me, not until you're well marked." Then he flipped them over, Jhin was now straddling the Vastayan's hip while the other was half laying half sitting on the bed. One arm supported himself by the elbow while the other was on Jhin's hip.

"I will try my best to be gentle, but I just have to warn you that my 'gentle' might not be the same as yours." Rakan continued. The look in his eyes showed that he's serious. "So, I will let you go now if this is not the sex you're looking for. I understand if you want your first time to be…normal…because coupling with a Vastayan will never be considered 'normal' for humans." Rakan's voice low and there was a rumble in his chest. To be honest, he looked strained, as if he was forcing himself to stay still. "In case you're still interested in me, the wall is going to be too extreme."

Jhin found himself torn between wanting to walk away and staying here forever. He gulped, taking a deep breath as he considered his option. Rakan was giving him an opportunity to back off if he wasn't sure. But he had come this far. Besides, this might be the only opportunity to be with the other, it would probably take him years to be this opened to anyone liked he was with Rakan. And, deep down, he did want it. He wanted Rakan.

"Start the dance," Jhin whispered, both of his hands placed besides Rakan's head. "Give me all you've got."

Rakan gulped, he looked like he was about to lung forward but still stopping himself from doing so. "One last time Jhin, say no and I will let you go. If you say yes again I won't let you go until I'm satisfied, not even when you beg."

Despite answering, Jhin pulled Rakan into a kiss. And it didn't take long for the Vastayan to be the one controlling it. "Start the dance," Jhin repeated, panting between the kiss as Rakan's arms circled around him. "Lead me. Take me. Show me how you dance."

Rakan's eyes shone and then his arms tightened. One of his hand sneaked behind Jhin and pulled his head back by the hair, exposing long soft throat. And, without a word, Rakan bit down.

 

 

"Ah…ah…ngh…Rakan…"

"Keep going darling, you're almost there"

"I…can't…"

"Yes you can, just a little more" Rakan replied as he licked Jhin's throat. When they started out, Jhin's throat was plain, but now it's decorated with bruises, hickeys, and bites. One of Rakan's hands was pulling the virtuoso's head back to expose the throat while the other kept playing with the sensitive nubs on Jhin's chest. He hummed as he painted another hickey into the skin.

Rakan was sitting while Jhin was on his knees with his back against the Vastayan's chest. This was the second time Rakan made Jhin rode him, but it's the second time he took Jhin from behind. Jhin's hole had loosen up after six rounds of sex. Rakan could feel his earlier cum inside Jhin, leaking out as Jhin tried his best to move. He's exhausted, but Rakan had no plan for Jhin to rest yet.

"Rakan," Jhin gave a warming whine before he collapsed, screaming as Rakan's cock was abruptly pushed into his abused hole. Rakan caught him in time, holding Jhin up with his hands as he thrusted into the Ionian hard and fast, but steady and firm. Every move was aimed for the prostate and Jhin gave a startle cry as he came again. His hold spasmed and squeezed Rakan, urging him to push his knot past the tight muscle at the front and into the warmness inside.

Jhin gave another scream, jerking as his body tried to adjust to Rakan's knot for the seventh time. Yes, Rakan had a knot, and it's now pressed hard against Jhin's oversensitive prostate.

"You're beautiful," Rakan whispered, laying both of them down as his cock started shooting shot after shot into Jhin. "You're amazing Jhin, a real beauty."

Jhin wanted to smile at the compliment, but a hand on his cock distract him. He whined as Rakan started rubbing, jerking and bringing Jhin another orgasm in no time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 might come out tomorrow ^^


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Jhin woke up with a groan. He's sore, he's sticky, and he felt like he's having a fever. However, there was something warm pressing against his back.

Jhin forced his eyes opened to see and hand which was not his own playing with his hand. And then he noticed that the person behind him was humming a song that he did not know.

"Good afternoon"

Rakan greeted him with a lazy smile, one hand came to brush Jhin's hair off his eyes.

"How long…" Jhin wanted to ask how long had he been out, but his throat hurt so bad that he had to stop. Rakan frowned, already knowing what was wrong.

"Hang in there," the Vastayan said, pulling away and sat up. Jhin watched him walked around the room, shuffling a bottle of water out from somewhere and returned to the bed.

"Slowly," Rakan said as he help Jhin to sit up. They ended up with Jhin sitting with his back plastered to Rakan's bare chest. The Ionian opened his mouth and let Rakan helped him drink.

"How do you feel?" Rakan asked after Jhin had drunk all the water, one hand rested on Jhin's bruises thigh while the other caress his messy hair. His touch was gentle.

Jhin didn't answer right away, he took a minute or two to look at himself. There were bruises everywhere. A hand shape on his hip, bruises around his wrists from Rakan holding his arms up, bruises on his thighs, and he's sure that there were bruises on his neck and shoulders too. Moreover, he's very sore. His movement was sluggish and he felt drained. Jhin felt like he could just close his eyes and continue sleeping despite the stickiness from last night activity.

"I'm a mess," Jhin replied, almost looking away when Rakan's hand covered his and brought it to his lips.

"No, you're wonderful," the Vastayan whispered, kissing Jhin's wrist softly. "You're intoxicating," he kissed the bruises and then trailed his lips down Jhin's arm. "Sorry about the bruises. You can fuck me next time if you want."

"You don't have to offer something like that," Jhin sighed. "I did enjoy the sex and I'm used to bruises. It's just…overwhelming."

"I'm sorry," Rakan said as he rearranged their positions so now they could look at each other's face. "I didn't think that I would…go that far. I've never taken a virgin partner before. Well, actually there're still things I haven't tried; like being the bottom. But I'm ready to try…if you want to, of course," Rakan gave him a cheeky grin.

 _Wait…did Rakan's just…_ Jhin's eyes widened but he controlled himself not to let his feelings shown. He's surprised and touched, he had never thought that Rakan would want to do that with him – considered how inexperienced Jhin was. However, he's still in no condition to be the one leading the dance. "I will think about it," Jhin replied, sighing as he relaxed back against Rakan.

"Okay, okay," Rakan hummed. "Anything you need? Lunch perhaps?"

"I'm not hungry." Jhin shook his head. "I want to clean up," he continued. "And medical cream would be nice."

"Got it," Rakan chuckled before he shifted to hold Jhin up. The virtuoso grunted but didn't move away, he didn't have strength to do that anyway.

 

They entered the bathroom and Rakan slowly let Jhin down in a large circle bathtub that was in the middle of the room. Jhin relaxed and let Rakan washed his hair and face. Well, actually he let Rakan bathed him; a bath which ended up with Rakan fingering Jhin until the artist came and then continued to fuck him lazily until they both came with a soft grunt.

Jhin was on the edge of passing out when Rakan brought him back to the bedroom, changing the sheet and put Jhin on the bed.

"I have to go," Rakan whispered as he nuzzled Jhin passionately. "You can sleep here. It's safe. I put your stuffs in a box near the bed, feel free to stay until you need to go anywhere else."

Jhin nodded, didn't trust himself to manage a sentence after their earlier coupling. He could hear the hunger underneath Rakan's soft voice. Maybe they might have more sex when the other come back, maybe. Jhin was sore, sleepy, tired, and covered in bruises and hickeys, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't like it. He had never thought that he enjoyed being sore, but he found himself giving little care to the marks less than he thought he would.

 

 

When he woke up, he's not alone. Rakan was back and the Vastayan was getting out of his usual outfit. Jhin called him with a hum and Rakan was beside him in no time.

"Do you feel better?" Rakan asked, holding Jhin's hand up to examine the bruises.

"I'm better," Jhin replied. "The medical cream is surely the greatest invention ever." He added, smiling as Rakan rolled his eyes.

"Nope, not the greatest invention," the Vastayan grumbled. Jhin found it cute. "Are you up for dinner?"

"Yes," Jhin nodded and didn't say anything as Rakan carried him out of the bedroom. Well, he could walk, but Jhin would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Rakan's touch.

After dinner, Jhin told Rakan about the place he had been to. He told Rakan about his friend from Piltover; Ekko and Jinx. And then he talked about his productions in Noxus. Jhin wasn't hesitated to express his dislike toward said country, and after a while Rakan did agree that he Ionians were a lot better than Noxians.

 

After Jhin finished telling his stories, Rakan told him about his past. How he met Xayah, and how they decided to join the Rebel. Jhin wasn't able to fully understand why Rakan's love for the old soil of Ionia, but he did understand how dance, metaphorically and literally, meant life for Rakan.

 

That night they cuddled. Jhin didn't ask Rakan about what he did in the afternoon and Rakan didn't ask where Jhin would go next.

 

They parted way in the morning. Rakan had to get back to the Rebel while Jhin had another job waiting for him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They hadn't met each other again until the next time they both were called to the Rift. Jhin was excited but did his best to conceal everything behind his mask. His outfit today was a bloodmoon outfit.

He was paired up with Zyra this time, and on the other side was Xayah and Rakan. Jhin wasn't sure what happened between them, but they're not so… how should he phrase it? Not so madly in love with each other anymore.

The match went on. Jhin found himself more focusing on Rakan than Xayah, and Rakan seemed to be struggling with the same problem. Their eyes met more than once and Jhin could feel the hunger in Rakan's eyes.

 

Several minutes later, a fight broke out and it ended up with only Jhin and Rakan still alive. He wondered if this was the golden opportunity to start the conversation, but then Rakan was gesturing for the forest line and Jhin followed him. He knew that this was a stupid move; they're still in the match and Rakan could have been tricking him.

Once they're hidden from the world, Rakan pulled Jhin close. His hands roamed Jhin's body while he grinded their hip together. Jhin grunted behind his mask as his arousal was rubbed.

"If I get this outfit dirty, I'm going to be so annoyed." He told Rakan, putting one hand on the other's hip to stop the movement. Rakan just grinned and dropped down on his knees.

"Hold on," he grinned, and Jhin had to lean against the tree behind him to support himself when Rakan took him into his mouth. It didn't take long, of course, and Jhin didn't intend to hold himself back either. However, when he leaned forward to do the same for Rakan, the other shook his head.

"Xayah and your plant-lady are back now," Rakan spoke, wiping his face and adjust his clothes. "Don't worry, I will be at Waterlily tavern tonight, if you're still in the mood."

"Wonderful." Jhin said, nodding before turning back to go join Zyra.

 

Jhin's team won this match. But despite savoring the victory, Jhin went back to the platform immediately after the nexus of the other team had crumbled to pieces.

"Please excuse me, I've productions to plan," he told Zyra when she shot him a questioning look. She bought it and turned to chat with Diana instead.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It didn't take long for Jhin to reach Waterlily tavern. Actually, he had to force himself to keep his pace leisure. He had been debating with himself should he wore the mask but decided against it in the end. Well, he did bring the mask with him though, along with Whisper and some traps.

Rakan was waiting for him there, and was already the center of the attention. Jhin frowned. Rakan didn't tell him that this tavern featured an empty space for anyone who wished to dance. The music was loud and there were already people dancing in the middle of the room. Rakan was one of them.

Jhin entered the tavern slowly, making sure not to bring attention to himself. He saw Xayah there too, sitting in the corner of the room with her nose stuck in a book and a map. Jhin wondered if this was a trap. Rakan had told him the story about them ambushing an Ionian soldier with Rakan was the distraction.

Yet, as soon as Rakan saw him the Vastayan pulled him into the dance. Jhin was startled, but he didn't pull away. He let Rakan leaded him to the center of the dance circle and let the taller male put his hand on Jhin's hip. The other hand came to caress his face before Rakan pulled him close until they're almost chest to chest. Jhin gasped and let Rakan kissed him.

"Tell me this is not a trap?" Jhin asked when they parted way. The kiss was quick and Jhin wondered if Xayah was okay with this. Around them, the crowd cheered.

"No, not a trap," Rakan laughed as he let Jhin go. "If it's a trap, you would be dead since you set your foot in here." The music change and Rakan changed his posture, grinning as he spoke. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Absolutely," Jhin smiled, chuckling as he moved away from Rakan to start the dance to. It's traditional Ionian dance where they had to start slow. Around them, the other couples formed two loose circles, with Jhin and Rakan in the middle.

"Tell me," the virtuoso said as they moved closer to each other, bodies still moved with the music. "How does your girlfriend feel about this?" he didn't mean to kill the mood, but he really needed to know. Well, it's a common sense that Xayah wouldn't be happy about her boyfriend fucking another man and now was dancing with him. Well, actually Jhin didn't care about what Xayah thought, what he cared about was that Rakan was going to lie to him or not.

"She isn't a dancer. You are." Rakan replied. Their hands touched as they dancer around each other.

"Hm… and does she know about what happen nights ago?" Jhin asked, hand softly grazed Rakan's arms as they span together. Rakan's hands held his hip as they abruptly turned half way, moving with the music.

"She knows," Rakan answered. His voice was a bit stern but still had its playfulness. "And she was pissed."

"And kissing me in front of her was a good idea?" Jhin mused as they moved apart from each other.

"Oh, I don't care what she thinks," Rakan chuckled, looping his arm around Jhin as the music picked up speed. "I care what you think."

"I'm touched," Jhin chuckled as he plastered himself against Rakan as the song ended. "I feel inspired." He said, parting away from Rakan.

"Do you want to dance some more?" Rakan asked, holding Jhin's wrist in his hand. Jhin titled his head and Rakan pulled him from the dance floor and leaded him toward the stairs.

"Will your girlfriend be okay with this?" Jhin asked, not because he was worried, but because he wanted the confirmation that their actions hurt Xayah.

"She has a date with some Ionian politics," Rakan shrugged as he leaded Jhin upstairs. "No, more like…her blades have a date with those politics."

The room Rakan brought him to have only one double bed. The Vastayan closed the door and locked it before discarding his cape. Golden feathers came to view and Jhin wanted to touch them so bad.

Then, he was pushed toward the bed. Rakan's hand was palming him before he knew it. Jhin groaned but didn't pull away.

"Tonight, I want you to take me," Rakan whispered to his ears. Jhin's eyes widened, he had never done that before. But the kiss stole his attention away so Jhin complied, letting himself be pushed to the bed and had Rakan on top of him as they kissed. Well, Rakan didn't stay on top of him for long.

Rakan was loud and demanding, Jhin wasn't sure how he found it cute when he hit the right place and heard the Vastayan keened. However, it didn't stop with the first round. In the second round Jhin shyly demanded that he wanted to ride Rakan again. Rakan let him do as he liked with a huge grin.

 

Jhin remembered coming down from high with Rakan humming a song. The Vastayan's hand was in his hair, caressing his temple and graze the skin of his head softly. Jhin sighed and made a move to sit up, only to be hugged close.

"Outside is raining," Rakan said as he yawned. "Stay the night here."

"I don't want to face your girlfriend in the morning," Jhin replied. "You wouldn't want me to hurt her if she attacks."

"Honestly Jhin, I don't know," Rakan answered and Jhin frowned. He thought he heard something there, something that told him Rakan was hesitated.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up and this time Rakan didn't stop him.

"I don't know if I still care about her getting hurt," Rakan scratched his head, he looked frustrated. "I mean; she used to be my world, she used to be everything. I would kill for her, die for her, but… but now I…" he sighed, looking at Jhin. "…I don't think I will kill for her anymore. Well, if that person is the target of the Rebel I would, but if she simply orders me to kill… I won't. I don't feel like I want to kill for her anymore."

Jhin listened with interest. This was the first time Rakan looked confused. The Vastayan seemed to be the one who always knew everything.

Then he got an idea.

"Rakan," he spoke the other's name and Rakan's ears perked up. Well, this was one of the very rare occasion that Jhin would call his name and tried to get his attention. Mostly it's Rakan who called him first. "If I'm ordered to kill Xayah, will you kill me for revenge?"

"I…" Rakan gulped. He looked lost. "…I might do that."

"Then…" Jhin moved closer, placing his hand on Rakan's shoulder. "…if the Rebel wants you to kill me, will you do that?"

"I…" Rakan looked confused. Jhin titled his head, waiting for the answer. "…I don't know. I like you, I want you to live."

"Then…" Jhin moved until he was straddled Rakan again. "…if I kill for you…will it make you happy?"

Something sparked in Rakan's eyes, and his hand came to support Jhin's torso. "Yes" the Vastayan whispered, pulling Jhin down for a passionate kiss.

"Excellent," Jhin purred into the kiss. He let himself be taken again and he stayed with Rakan until sunrise.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The shot wasn't made by Rakan. No, it's made by Jhin. The forth shot, his favorite shot.

"No offends dear," Jhin said as he stepped out from the shadow to stand beside Rakon. "But he has been killing for you for too long. Now…" he walked up toward the dying Vastayan as she looked up at them with horror. Jhin smiled, he always liked this part. "…now he will kill for me, and I will kill for him."

"Rakan…how… could you…" Xayah gasped, one hand extended toward them. A blade was gripped tightly between her shaking fingers. Jhin almost laughed at the sight before him.

"Xayah," Rakan sighed, gently pushed the hand away, one hand looped around Jhin's waist. "I've told you that we're done. You should have stay away. You shouldn't try to mess with him. I've warned you what will happen if you touch him." He then turned to kiss Jhin's temple, pushing their cheeks together and rubbing the smaller male with affection. "Welp, I always was the pretty one." He chuckled as Jhin pushed Whisper up in the same line as Xayah's throat.

"Don't worry, the end is important in all things." Jhin's voice sounded like a song as Rakan covered Jhin's hand with his. They pulled the trigger together and Xayah danced. Blood surged out from her throat like a blooming flower while her body convulsed, shaking as the soul was taken away.

"That's one hell of a dance," Rakan spoke after Jhin lowered Whisper down. "But mines are more impressive." He grinned, watching as Jhin turned to regard him with raised eyebrows. The Vastayan just shrugged.

"Your dance are loud," in the end, Jhin spoke, putting Whisper away and let Rakan pulled him into a proper hug. "I shall choreograph the next affair." He added, looping his arms around Rakan's shoulders.

"We can do it together," Rakan suggested, his wings already extended. "After a nice dinner and a sexy night. Are you in?"

Jhin smiled, pulling his mask on as Rakan stretched his wings, ready to take flight. "Of course I am in."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
